


Him

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, IT'S BROKEN, Misery, Needles, Other, Pain, Psychological Torture, Starvation, Unethical Experimentation, canon arc, i almost cried, my god i hurt myself here, my heart, rip me and anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: FEELS WITHIN enjoy i guessthis is canon in the arc of my novel and yeah wow i'm a dick but yeah it's okay i almost cried too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS WITHIN enjoy i guess  
> this is canon in the arc of my novel and yeah wow i'm a dick but yeah it's okay i almost cried too

He wasn't sure how long it had been. They were put in a sterile room what felt like months ago, and while they did his best to keep him alive, not an ounce of the same consideration was tossed in Rasha's direction.

To watch the being who had resided in his head slowly fade away before his eyes wounded him more than his own pains, his own struggles with keeping his sanity. Rasha had become listless from hunger and lack of proper nutrition a while ago, and to rouse him from his longer naps ripped Zuriel apart.

"Wake up. Please." Rasha had barely moved the previous night. His wings had become useless in the weeks they'd spent in that room together. Zuri was holding up better- because they wanted him alive- but all they needed, in the end, was Rasha's essence to complete their experiment. A perfectly tainted angel. An angel forced to fall. Rasha was their key, but his health was no concern.

The soft noise that escaped the darker male broke Zuri's heart all over again. It was one of pain, of weak anger. "Let me..sleep..." came the broken croak. 

"No. Have some of my water. I..saved you some food." The tears began to spill freely. The fact that he was hydrated enough to shed them felt like a cruel slap in Zurirasha's face.

"Nnnh..no.." The demon curled tighter in on himself. His horns had thinned out and cracked, his eyes having lost their mischievous gleam. He was dying before the angel's eyes.

"Please...Rasha.." His empty plea fell on reluctant ears. With a trembling, aching breath that burned on the way inside, Rasha straightened enough to sit upright, a cup of water pressed to his lips before he could process what was happening.

"Drink." The demon was too weak to resist. As Zuri tipped the glass backward, it mostly spilled down the male's slender throat, and soaked into his shirt. He stopped and let out an unhappy whine.

"Not wear it. Drink."

"Zuriel.." There was something unreadable in those dull eyes. The way that the other had said his name, it must have taken special effort just to be heard. The angel faltered and stopped the glass, unhappy eyes looking back.

"I love you. Y'know? After...being around you for so long..being stuck in your head.. Someone tends t' grow on you." Zuriel swallowed, unsure of how to process the broken words. But the other wasn't done. He seemed apt on using his remaining strength to speak.

"You'll always be stronger th'n me. A fighter t'.. to th' end." A lump tried to seal his throat shut. Fresh tears fell. In a terrifying moment of clarity, he felt it silently confirmed that this would be his last conversation with the other.

"Rasha, please. Save your strength."

The look he garnered stabbed at him: an agonizing, beautiful smile that was sarcastic in nature. "Why? We both know 'm not makin' it."

"Shut up! Yes you are!" His cry of disbelief startled the weak male, brow lifted above dead eyes. He wanted to hold onto what had once been a part of him. Now, instead, these twisted fucks wanted to scribble their notes on his death.

His sob was half-formed. Zuriel curled in around Rasha, holding tight to someone who had been an unintentional part of him for the past decade. Had it really only been so many years since they'd separated? But it wasn't enough. He wanted a lifetime to watch another part of him grow and become his own person. In the blink of an eye it had been ripped away from him, and here they were, at the end of the line.

Some higher power was basking in their misery. He wanted to watch them all burn.

"I love you too, goddammit. Don't go." He stiffened at the press of something against his back. A hand, its grip on his ruined shirt weak.

"Stay strong, okay?"

"No- nonono-" He curled tighter around the demon, unintentionally squeezing one of the last breaths from his lungs.

There was a small, exhaled chuckle. "I always knew you'd outlive me, kid."

"Rasha-"

"S-see you later. Nap time."

"No!" He pulled back long enough to stare into Rasha's face, to watch the last breath leave him. There was a glimmer of happiness in those eyes, despite the obvious pain. His last moment had been spent in the arms of someone precious to him.

It was all he'd ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my brain decided there needed to be more of this.

Everything was a listless blur from then onward.

It no longer mattered to him if he ate, or if the meager bits of water reached his throat. At some point attendants had to force sustenance down his throat, and when that began to fail, they brought in an IV.

He didn't want to live.

Zuriel had lost all that he had held dear: his sister, his lover, and now the other half of his being. Muriel had been taken at the infiltration of the city, Eric had disappeared in the chaos- presumed dead- and...Rasha was gone. The rapidity with which they had removed his body made his stomach twist. Had there been enough in his stomach, he would have happily upended it onto one of the pristine coats that came so close to his person.

Time held no meaning. The days dragged into weeks, weeks into months, until finally, a woman opened the door to his quiet hell.

"Drink." Held between delicate, gloved fingers was a small vial. It was a violent purple in color. The more he stared at it, the further he was convinced that it was all of Rasha that was left.

A quiet rage built in his stomach. With what little strength he still had, he reached toward the attendant and tried to smack the vial from her hand. She backhanded him with alarming strength, hard enough to make stars prick his vision.

"Don't be a bitch. You've already made me begin questioning how much this experiment is really worth. Drink."

"F..fuck you."

"You don't even have the strength for that, angel. Don't make me tell you again." Insistently she held the vial closer. He wanted to scream at her, to claw her dark eyes from their alabaster prison. They'd look nicely out on the floor, better than set into her face.

His grin was weak, but the stubborn gleam lighting his eyes made the woman think twice. "You'll have to shove him down my throat, cunt."

She let out a snarl and barked out an order over her shoulder. "Pin the little shit down, before I fucking kill him myself!" A multitude of other, blank-faced attendants flanked her, and the purple man disappeared in a sea of fluttering coats. He managed to spit in one's face and bite another, until the sharp sting of a needle stilled him. Terror locked his muscles- no, it was whatever they'd injected into his bloodstream. Eyes filled with unbridled hatred watched the first woman fill a plunger with Rasha's remains.

He couldn't speak. Movement was impossible. Sofira crept closer. The needle sank into his flesh. They'd won, the burning in his veins evidence enough. If he could have screamed, it would have been deafening.

There was another, softer piercing into his flesh, and his eyelids drooped.

It was time for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

When next he was conscious, he felt...strange.

His skin tingled in so many places he wasn't sure whether he was sluggishly burning or if every limb had fallen asleep. He could at least flex his fingers. Zuriel didn't dare open his eyes, yet, knowing but still refusing to acknowledge the blinding white walls.

"You're awake. Good. I thought the bitch had killed you." The sound of the voice made him open his eyes, to reveal nothing but black. Enough feeling had returned to his senses that the press of a blind was quickly registered. In another moment, he realized his hands were bound. His bare toes curled, and he sucked in an unsteady breath.

He opened his mouth to speak, but something else stopped him- he had not been gagged, yet still something pressed to his lips, stilling them. Soft, warm. A finger shushing him. The shocking, gentle gesture burned at his cheeks.

"Little dove, hush. I promise it's nearly over." He didn't recognize the voice in the least- but yet, it felt familiar, with its husky, sensual undertones. It couldn't have been Sofira, for this one was male.

Disobeying the voice, he spoke, the sound coming more in a quiet breath. "Kieran?" The pitch of his own voice startled him. It was deeper than before, but that easily could have been from lack of hydration.

There was a deep, rumbling chuckle that stirred something within. "No, but close." Zuriel wanted to chase after the retreating finger, his lips parted. He strained against his bonds.

Warmth enveloped him, strong arms pressing against either side of his face. The blind was pulled away, and the angel blinked. He was no longer in his misery room. He had little time to observe his surroundings, however, as the demon before him became his sole focus.

Skin like bronze gleamed in the light filtering in from one window. He radiated an alluring heat, angled eyes glowing like the dying embers of a great flame. Tattoos marred one side of his skull, where the mauve, punk cut didn't cover. Horns protruded and curled backward, and subtle spines followed the line of his muscular arms. There was movement behind him, and with a start, Zuri realized he had a spined tail.

The angel squirmed. The demon grinned, revealing unnaturally white teeth.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look." Unease made the bottom of his stomach drop out, as the other continued. "The experiment worked, beyond what I had hoped." A clawed hand cupped his cheek. Zuriel's breath quickened, eyes growing wide.

"Can you not feel the change, my dove? You are a far cry from the weak servant of light I first saw." The angel gasped and struggled against his binds- what was the other talking about?

"Let me untie you, and you can see for yourself." The demon disappeared behind him, and then, at last, his hands were free. The rope fell away with a soft thud, the angel struggling to stand. Now, he noticed there was a full-body mirror not far from his chair. Had he grown taller? His feet felt unsteady, his head felt weighted. The other spoke no more, instead looming at his side. He caught that the male was unsteady, and without a word, guided him toward the mirror.

What he saw...shook him to his core. Zuriel let out a raucous cry and stumbled backward, the image of a demon following his movement. No. No... No!

His skin was mottled with patches of dark grey. The dark discoloration that had been associated with his corruption had spread in uneven patches, but the expanse up to his left elbow remained. Two sets of horns had grown from his forehead, one set curled like a ram's, blunt tips resting against either side of his head. The more prominent pair was identical to his captor's, save the eggplant coloration in the stead of umber. His eyes seemed to glow of their own accord, hollow and empty- just as he felt. His wings had nearly doubled in size, their hue stained back to its former black. He flexed them, finding some solace in the lack of pain. His shoulders had broadened, his chest more barrel-shaped, and he'd easily grown at least three inches taller.

He was a monster.

A quiet sob left the demon's lips and the reflection clamped a hand over its mouth. Tears pricked at his eyes. The other demon's reflection beside him was smiling.

"Zuriel is an ill-fitting name now, isn't it? Too biblical. You are clearly no longer a creature of light." Strong hands pressed into his bare shoulders, and Zuri stiffened, his tears slipping to the floor.

"'Doom' has a better ring to it." A tongue traced the shell of his ear, and he wanted to crawl away from the contact, to never let this vile man set another finger against his skin. His shoulders trembled under Okiren's touch, as a suppressed sob wracked him. He felt the grin rather than saw it, so close to the flesh of his throat.

"Mother will be so pleased, my pet." He knew why. Sofira had not only gotten what she wanted, but her son had gained a toy to fuck. She'd won.

Zuriel was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i had too much fun with this wow am i screwy lmao


End file.
